Love, Friendship, and Sufferings
by RoxanneMcallean
Summary: There was a new girl in town with jet black long hair and ruby eyes. Her unique ability somehow made her involved with 'the most dangerous people in Ikebukuro'. She didn't mind at first, but suddenly she felt something unusual in her chest. She didn't know what was it and what to do until finally he taught her about it. OC1xShizuoxOC2xIzaya.
1. Black Strings and Ruby

**Hello guys! this is my second fanfiction after Red and Blue (K Project)**

**I really hope you enjoy this story :)**

**Forgive me if there are some grammar failures and OOC-ness**

* * *

><p><strong>BLACK STRINGS AND RUBY<strong>

_The coldest winter_

_The reddest blood_

_The sharpest blade_

_The palest snow_

_The brightest lie_

_The darkest truth_

_The deadliest poison_

_And the most needed antidote_

_My Queen_

_ –SH_

* * *

><p><em>4th June 2006<em>

_[ Roxanne: I'm moving to Ikebukuro. ]_

_[ Kanra: that's great! ]_

_[ Setton: when? ]_

_[ Roxanne: this afternoon! ]_

_[ Setton: that's fast.. ]_

_[ Roxanne: yeah ]_

_[ Roxanne: I'm so excited! ]_

_[ Kanra: need a tour guide? ]_

_[ Roxanne: just tell me some great places in Ikebukuro ]_

_[ Kanra: well,.. ]_

_[ Setton: sunshine of course ]_

_[ Kanra: yeah! Seibu and Tobu too. ]_

_[ Roxanne: hold it right there! I can't remember all of it. ]_

_[ Roxanne: tell me more after I move there, ok? ]_

_[ Kanra: no problem, sweetie ]_

_[ Setton: okay ]_

_[ Roxanne: gotta go, Ikebukuro's calling me ]_

_[ Kanra: bye! See you there! ]_

_[ Setton: bye! ]_

_[ Roxanne: bye all! ]_

_Roxanne has left the chat room._

* * *

><p><span>'OC's POV'<span>

I opened the door and stepped my feet onto the ground. My new home. While my mom and Kurumi were busily picking up the luggage, I explored around the new house. It was a quite big house. Not as big as my house in Shinjuku, though, but I still liked it. The weather was nice. Bird chirping sounds and the smell of wet grass made me relaxed.

"I'm going to love this place so much!"

I went in and walked straight to my room which was placed on the second floor. This time, my room was bigger than my room in Shinjuku and the way they designed and placed the furniture really amazed me. The one who designed this room must be very talented.

I picked up my luggage that was placed in front of the door and tidied my things up. It was a flash so I began to contact my friends.

My only friends.

_Roxanne has entered the chat room._

_[ Roxanne: hey, is there anyone here? ]_

_[ Kanra: I'm here ]_

_[ Roxanne: Setton? ]_

_[ Kanra: nope ]_

_[ Kanra: arrived? ]_

_[ Roxanne: yep ]_

_[ Roxanne: Ikebukuro is such a great place! Tell me more about this city! ]_

_[ Kanra: well, places in Ikebukuro are too boring to be discussed right now. I'll tell you something more exciting! ]_

_[ Roxanne: tell me! ]_

_[ Kanra: since you're part of Ikebukuro now, you must know this… ]_

_[ Roxanne: what? ]_

_[ Kanra: have you heard about 'The Black Biker"? ]_

_[ Roxanne: black biker? Nope, what is it? ]_

_[ Kanra: a biker that wears all black, except his helmet. ]_

_[ Kanra: he looks like a shadow. ]_

_[ Kanra: every time he passes by, people can hear the sound of a horse. ]_

_[ Kanra: scary, huh? ]_

_[ Roxanne: kinda wanna see him.. ]_

_[ Roxanne: anything else? ]_

_[ Kanra: there are some people you shouldn't involve with. ]_

_[ Roxanne: what do you mean? ]_

_[ Kanra: yeah, I don't know either. People discuss about it lately. ]_

_[ Kanra: just be careful. ]_

_[ Kanra: oh and by the way, Ikebukuro's famous for its gangsters so please be very careful. ]_

_[ Roxanne: hmm, okay. Thanks Kanra-chan! ]_

_[ Kanra: no problem sweetie~ ]_

_[ Roxanne: gotta go, wanna explore this wonderful city ]_

_[ Kanra: bye! Be careful! ]_

_[ Roxanne: yeah, bye! ]_

_Roxanne has left the chat room._

I turned off my laptop and stepped out of the house. Walking alone along the street, heading toward the main street of Ikebukuro in hope to see something incredible. The main street was as busy as I knew it would. All I could see were only heads of the citizens. Though my height was 176 cm, in this situation it was useless. And it was hard to breathe too.

CRASH

Sound of crashing? Was there an accident?

"IZAYA!"

Izaya? I believed that was a name of a person.

The crowd was getting noisier. They looked up to a building—following the sound of a man that shouted 'Izaya'. I followed them and captured something unusual. There were two men, one of them was chasing another one and looked very annoyed, somehow. The one that was being chased looked like a devil. He had black hair and a smirk plastered on his face. A fight? Interesting.

Suddenly the crowd stepped aside, some of them were screaming thrillingly. I went near the fighting men to watch them from the best spot I could get. By the way, why was a blonde bartender trying to chase a man? And how did they do that? How did they jump from one building to another without worrying that they would fall? And whoa, what they were doing was very dangerous. That black haired man was using a flick blade?! That wasn't fair! The bartender fought without using anything! He only used bare hands! That was unfair!

While I was busy with my own thoughts, I didn't realize that a huge billboard was falling toward me. The crowd was getting noisier and noisier. They screamed and told me to step off but somehow I couldn't move. I was too shock to move that I could only stare at the billboard like an idiot and hoped that god would give me a second change to live.

And apparently, god heard my wish.

The blond guy jumped down from the building, ran toward me, and caught the billboard before it hit me.

As I watched him grabbing the billboard, my knees became weak and it was hard to stand. I fell onto the ground but my eyes were kept staring on him. He then put the billboard down to the ground with a straight face and sighed.

The black haired man was nowhere to be found.

The blond guy seemed so angry finding that the black haired man had run away. He turned his body around and walked toward a narrow street, leaving the crowd speechless, including me. I tried to stand up normally and chased him. I should thank him for saving me from that giant billboard, right?

"Hey you! Stop!" I panted as I stopped running.

He turned around and waited for me to continue.

"Uh.. thank you for before… if you didn't save me earlier, probably I wouldn't be standing right here thanking you…like this,"

I waited for his response.

Nothing.

Suddenly, he walked toward me and stared at me in a dead silence.

I gulped, still waiting for his response.

He kept staring at me without a single word came out from his lips.

He took out a pack of cigarettes, put a cigarette between his lips, and lit it. I was still standing there and waiting for his response, but I was kind of confused with his action. What would he do? Beside smoking, of course.

He hummed lazily and walked back, leaving me speechless for the second time. I was angry, annoyed, embarrassed. Every damn feelings collided inside me and made me not able to hold it anymore.

"YOU HEARTLESS GUY! I DIDN'T WISH TO BE SAVED BY A GUY LIKE YOU!" I shouted at him but he didn't give any response.

What an annoying creature! I stomped angrily in every step of my walk leaving that narrow street. I gave my trust to my feet to bring me to the next destination because I was too angry to think about the next place to visit. And why did his face still popping in my mind?! I pulled some strands of my hair in depression and growled.

Why must I met a guy like that on my first day in Ikebukuro?!

* * *

><p>"Sushi is healthy, eat sushi at Russian Sushi.."<p>

I stopped my feet right in front of a sushi bar called 'Russian Sushi'. A black guy was spreading some brochures to the passerby with a nice smile plastered on his face, though it seemed very scary. His eyes met mine and then he smiled at me. For a second, I felt scared and awkward but then he gave me the brochure and asked me to come in, "Sushi is good, come and eat it here." He smiled wider than before. I couldn't reject his offer just like that, so I went in to taste the flavor of sushi in Ikebukuro.

Maybe it would taste different from the other sushi.

Maybe.

"This way please," he took me to a private room.

A small room that was adorned with Japanese decorations.

I took a seat and he gave me the menu. He suggested me to order Russian Sushi special. I nodded, agreeing his choice so then would leave me alone.

Finally some time for me to be alone.

Peace.

I took out my phone and opened the chat room, just to tell them that I had some fun already.

Aside from meeting an annoying creature.

_Roxanne has entered the chat room._

_[Roxanne: Kanra? You there?]_

_[Kanra: yo Roxanne! How's your exploration around Ikebukuro?]_

_[Roxanne: not bad~ I love this city already!]_

_[Kanra: wow that's fast!]_

_[Kanra: something interesting happened?]_

_[Roxanne: well, now that you mention it. I don't know that Ikebukuro has 'unique' people]_

_[Kanra: by that you mean?]_

_[Roxanne: well, you won't believe it anyway. Just forget it.]_

_[Kanra: I believe everything you say! I always do..]_

Suddenly the black skinned guy opened the door and put my order on the table. "Enjoy," he smiled nicely and went out.

I stared at the dish in amaze. The dish was indeed very fascinating and seemed very delicious. My stomach growled, telling me to hurry up put that food inside it. I took the chopstick and started to eat.

Wow, that was the most delicious sushi I had ever eaten.

I took another sushi and looked back to the chat room.

_[Roxanne: well, I saw two men, one of them was chasing another one. They jumped from one building to another building and the one who chased was incredibly strong as a beast. Another one looked like a demon with a weird smirk on his face.]_

_[Kanra: a demon? A beast? Oh! Is it possible that they are two of the 'people you shouldn't get involve with' that people talk about?]_

_[Roxanne: well, it can be possible..]_

_[Roxanne: but whoa, if they are…. Oh my..]_

_[Kanra: what?]_

_[Roxanne: nothing]_

I recalled the memory of me shouting him with such an impolite words. If he was one of the people I shouldn't involve with, then…

Oh god, I hadn't prepared myself to be killed.

_[Roxanne: by the way, do you know Russian Sushi? Its sushi tastes as good as hell..]_

_[Kanra: so you're saying that hell's good?]_

_[Roxanne: oh come on, you know what I mean.]_

_[Kanra: ok, ok. I'm just kidding! Hahaha.]_

_[Kanra: by the way, I know that place. And yes, it sells the greatest sushi in the world]_

_[Roxanne: that's exaggerating, almost sarcasm.]_

_[Roxanne: I hope we can see each other very soon. How about you come here? I'm at Russian Sushi.]_

_[Kanra: hmm, actually I'm around you.]_

I blinked my eyes twice. Did she say that she was around me? I squeezed my phone in excitement and typed back.

_[Roxanne: really?! Come here! Please~]_

I finished my dish and prepared to call that black guy again. I opened the door slowly and scanned the whole restaurant to search the black guy–I found nothing. I scanned the whole restaurant again and caught a familiar figure.

It was the black haired man!

And he was staring at me and…he smiled at me?

His eyes were maroon colored and he had a pale white skin. His smirk was the one that attracted me at the first place. His signature smirk.

I had been staring at him for a while unconsciously that his smirk had changed into a nice smile that made me embarrassed to death. I looked away and pretended to search for another waiter.

Actually, I was really searching for a waiter.

After some wasted moment of searching the unseen waiter, I went back to the room and was still feeling embarrassed. What if he thought that I was a weird girl? What if he felt annoyed of my stare and decided to kill me with his flick blade? What if he forced me to do something indecent in a pub? What if he was mad enough to decide to sell my organs illegally? What if he….

Ok, that was exaggerating.

I tried to calm myself down before I searched back for a waiter. I opened the door and searched for a waiter or the black guy straightly without looking at that creepy guy again.

Ah, found the black guy.

"Excuse me, may I have the bill?" I raised my index finger and acted innocent. The black guy smiled and nodded. I went back to the room and waited for him to come with the bill. Didn't take a long time, he came to the room and gave me the bill. I paid it and got myself ready to run toward the entrance straightly.

* * *

><p><span>'Izaya's POV'<span>

"What's distracting you?" Shinra turned around his head to search for what distracted me, but then I smacked the table slightly so he wouldn't look for it any longer. "Nothing, please continue," I smiled nicely to him. He then continued his story about his crush on Celty, though I weren't very interested.

That girl–Emily Eglantine–who was the new girl in town and apparently attracted me.

Her pale white skin and jet-black long hair matched perfectly with those ruby eyes of her. She was very gorgeous that I couldn't help but kept staring at those beautiful eyes. She was looking for something until finally, our eyes met. Her stare that full of curiosity described what's inside her genius brain accurately. Her innocent smile hid her true personality just like a mask.

An angel-like demon.

That wasn't the first time I saw her. I had already seen her when I was picking a fight with Shizu-chan. She was the only person that wasn't afraid to watch my battle from a very close distance. A unique girl that just stared at a billboard that was going to fall onto her; though I knew that she was very shocked. And then, Shizu-chan came to save her. Kind of pissed me off to see that beast acted like a knight, but anyway, he saved that unique creature.

I smiled nicely to her but she seemed very shock and looked away. What a shame.

She went back to the small room, fast but awkward. I wondered what was on her mind..

Some minutes passed after it. Simon already went into her room to gave her the bill –which meant, she would leave the room soon.

My guess was correct. She was half-running toward the entrance door and left without looking back at me. Kind of disappointed, but I was sure that we would meet again very soon, Emily Eglantine. Well, if we wouldn't, then I would be the one that chased over you so we could eventually talk to each other, share our own opinions about this interesting world, and hopefully we could be together forever.

Yes, I had found the most interesting human in the world and I wouldn't let you get away.

"I'll give the world to get you"

"What is it, Izaya? Did you just say something?" Shinra tilted his head to the side.

"Nothing. Please continue,"

Shinra began to talk again but I was still thinking about her.

I really couldn't wait to see her again!

* * *

><p><span>'OC's POV'<span>

"Yes mom, I'm heading home. Don't worry, I'm fine," seemed like the blondie's fight was on tv and my mom saw me almost getting crashed by a billboard. She kept asking the same question over and over again since the last 2 minutes.

"You ok, right darling?"

"Mom, should I teleport to home so you can see that I'm perfectly fine?"

"That would be a brilliant idea if you really can do it," she chuckled.

"Mom…" I sighed in frustration, "see you there," I ended the connection.

I walked calmly toward home. It was dawn already. Ikebukuro was really beautiful with its colorful lights and warm chats between groups of people. Their smiles lit up the town and you could hear laughter in every corner of this town.

Summer in Ikebukuro would be the best, I thought.

But there was something that made me curious.

Why were there groups of people that wore yellow scarves?

They seemed not really friendly. I didn't like the way they stare at people. It pissed me off.

I walked passing them with a straight-annoyed face.

Suddenly, I felt my hand being grabbed. I turned my head around and caught a man with yellow scarf tied around his neck was holding my hand. He smirked like a psycho. What did he want?

"Hey hottie, you alone?" his gaze showed that he was drunk.

"What do you think?" I smirked.

"Oh~ so you want me? Nice choice! Let's go to that bar!" he pointed to a bar named 'Violet'.

"Pardon me, but I have another thing to do. Excuse me," I bowed slightly but still smirking and proceeded to walk away. He gripped my hand and pulled it until I bumped onto his body. "Just for a couple of minutes~ or hours~" his fingertips began to touch my waist.

Now this guy really pissed me off like hell!

"MOVE AWAY, YOU FILTHY CREATURE!" I shook my body and he released his grip. "What happen ?! You dare to call me filthy, you slut ?!" before he was able to land a punch on me, I grabbed his hand and threw it down to the ground harshly until the concrete around us cracked and left a quite big hole with a jerk inside it.

Suddenly there was a dead-long silent in the crowd. I stared at that filthy jerk with a fist, which was about to give another hot punch but then, I noticed something that made me reminded myself to stop before it got worse.

A blue tinted sunglass.

"Tch." I turned around and started to walk calmly, though people around me were still staring at me, but did I really need to care?

Someone grabbed my arm.

'_What's this–_' As I turned my head around, I captured strings of blonde hair that glowed beautifully in a dim light.

"Hey,"

'_Oh, it's you._' I frowned. "What? Wanna complain about that shit?" I clenched my teeth unconsciously to decrease my temper.

He stared softly. Didn't mean any harm like before when he chased the raven–haired man. "A girl shouldn't curse like that." He calmly said it.

"Wha-what's your business? I can do whatever I want with my tongue. Let me go!" I shook my hand as hard as I could but it only made his grip got even stronger on my arm.

This would last forever, I bet.

A frustrated sigh escaped my lips. "Ok, I give up. What do you want?"

"Nothing in particular," he let his words hung, making me frustrated even more.

"So? Can you let go of me now?"

"No."

"What do you want, then?!" I snapped him right before his face. My entire body was getting hot in anger and making me unable to control my temper any longer. I shook my hand as hard as the last throwing I did on the jerk.

My eyes widened in shock.

How can he only move an inch from where he stood before?

I moved my eyes from the ground to his mocha–colored eyes in a flash. His grip loosened. His gaze was somehow full of seriousness that it chilled my body. My mind was empty, I didn't know what to say or what to react toward his gaze.

'_Can you please say something…_'

"Even though you're strong, walking alone in the night is dangerous for a girl." He released his grip and walked away, making me confused.

Suddenly he stopped walking and without looking back at me, he started to talk coldly. "I'll take you home."

His sentence astonished me. Kind of sending me to heaven that full of demon and making my small, fragile heart racing with its kindness.

"What's this?"

* * *

><p>"So this is your house?"<p>

"Yes. Why?" I turned my head to see his eyes that was looking at my house blankly.

"It's big." He told me flatly.

In respond, I nodded briefly and headed toward the entrance quietly.

I didn't know why but I felt nervous when he was around.

But of course, I didn't show it on my face.

As if I would show it to him that I was nervous!

"Thank you very much, Shizuo Heiwajima-san." I bowed slightly in respect for I had already known that he was 4 years older than me.

I straightened my body and found that he was still staring at my house blankly.

Curious, I looked at the direction he was looking and found nothing interesting there.

Was he mad?

"Heiwajima-san, is there something wrong with my house?" I asked to kill my curiosity.

He shook his head lightly and I could visibly see the strands of his gold hair were swinging from left to right, following his movement. "Nope. I'm memorizing your house so I could deliver you again some time in the future."

'_So I could deliver you again some time in the future_'

I could feel my face heated as I heard him saying those words. My heart was racing and it felt ticklish. I liked the feeling but at the same time I didn't because it confused me.

Why did I feel this way?

"E-eh…so you would like to deliver me again, huh? Interesting…" I make a fake thinking gesture by wrapping my abdomen with an arm and caressed my chin with my free thumb. I really hoped that he didn't realize my nervousness!

Cross my finger!

After finally finished looking at my house, Shizuo turned his head and looked at me. He tilted his head and lifted an eyebrow. "Why are you blushing?" he asked bluntly.

Panicked, I reflexively widened my eyes. "I AM NOT!" was my retort.

"Well, whatever." He then turned his back to me and started to walk as he lifted a hand on me and bid me farewell.

I was still gazing his tall, slender figure until it vanished in the middle of the night's darkness. I absentmindedly closed the gate and went into my house as I still feeling my heart raced like crazy.

I also felt ticklish as if there were butterflies in my stomach.

After entering my house and closed the front door, I held my stomach and tried not to feel the ticklish sensation.

'_Damn, am I having a stomachache?!_'

* * *

><p><span>'Shizuo's POV'<span>

It was already dark and I was walking through an alleyway in Ikebukuro.

Even though it was already night, Ikebukuro was still shining brightly as it was being engulfed by many lights that were produced by tall buildings in it.

I took my pack of cigarettes and saw the inside of it.

It was empty.

I crashed the empty box and tossed in into the nearest trash can I could spot.

Feeling bored and didn't know what to do, I rubbed my nape and looked around the town to find something amusing but nothing was as amusing as what I just saw earlier.

Yes, it was when I spotted the jet-black haired young lady threw a thug onto the ground and succeeded making a large hole with it.

And by that, I knew that she was as strong as I was.

But it was what I thought before her action completely changed my mind.

She was stronger than me. Not much, but stronger.

She was able to move me even though I had stood still as strong as I could.

'What a weird creature,'

But talking about weird creature, wouldn't the flea be keeping his eyes on her if he knew that she was that interesting and unique? If the flea was into this then I must protect the innocent young lady. After all, she was too good to be touched by an inhuman creature like Izaya.

Therefore, I had decided to protect her.

Even though she was really annoying.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoy it :)<br>**

**Correct me if i'm wrong or something :)**

**Thank you very much for reading this fanfiction :):)**

**I don't know if i could update this ff regularly or fast because my Red and Blue ff hasn't finished yet so yeah, I've got two jobs here...**

**But i will try my best to update LFS as fast as i can :):)**

**once again, thank you very much!:):):)**


	2. Clad in Night

**Hellooo~ i finally had a time to finish this ff~**

**I'm very sorry that this took so long, but just as i stated before, my first priority is my RnB ff (k project).**

**Soooo thank you for all of you who have waited patiently, love you muach muach~**

**For those who reviewed:**

**Rei-chan the Shinigami: thank you for reading! here's the second chapter. i hope you like it ;);)**

**Guest : heerreee's the new chapter! enjoy! ;);)**

**Thank you for reading, following, favouriting, and reviewing this fanfic.**

**I'm sorry if there're some grammar mistakes and OOC-ness.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CLAD IN NIGHT<strong>

A dove and a crow

Fighting relentlessly behind the red drape of love

Acting innocently before the screen of life

As I grasped one of them

The crow cried silently in the middle of the merciless night

Begged for me to release whoever that was

As it never knew

That it was the crow itself

-IO

* * *

><p>5th June 2006<p>

"Emi-cchi! Hurry up! You'll be late on your first day of school!"

Emily could hear her mom called her from the first floor. She was currently pulling on her summer uniform that consisted of a white short sleeved sailor-style shirt with navy collar and red tie, paired with a matching navy colored pleated short skirt that fell on the middle of her thighs. She also wore black over-the-knee socks as the last touch.

For her hair, she let it loose on her back. She didn't apply any heavy make-ups for she didn't like the feeling of it attaching her face. She only applied some sun-block cream on her pale face and a brush of lip balm to prevent her plump lips from chapping.

"Emi-cchi!"

Emily exhaled. "Just a moment, mom!" she then grabbed her bags and cell phone before dashing out of her bedroom.

* * *

><p>'Emily's POV'<p>

"Emi-cchi, what took you so long, dear?" mom was holding a pan with two sunny-side up eggs on it and was currently putting them on a porcelain plate that was adorned with royal blue and gold shades of leafs and flowers streaks. She then turned her gaze to the cup that had same design as the plate after she put the pan back onto the stove and grabbed it.

I took a seat on a chair and put my bag on the other chair beside me. "I was struggling with the tie…."

Indeed, I was. I wasn't accustomed to this kind of uniform yet. Back then when I was in Shinjuku, I used to wear a simple white shirt with red tartan wool pleated skirt and a bolo tie. Didn't forget the navy blue blazer that had the school emblem stamped on the upper-left side. Sometimes when the weather got colder, we put on our cream colored vest and it was very comfortable for it was made from cashmere.

I wasn't being cocky, I was telling the truth.

And yes, I went into a prestigious school in Shinjuku because my dad told me to.

But this uniform is cute!

"Yes, I can see you're struggling with it." She brought a cup of tea and a plate full of my breakfast meal and put them on the table in front of me. "Let me fix it," she slowly reached my tie and fixed it. "There,"

I looked down to my tie and found it in a perfect shape.

Unlike the previous one that I made

"Thank you, mom!" I then proceeded to devour the delicious looking meals that mom had prepared for me with all of her heart.

"Say, Emi-cchi,"

I hummed in respond.

"Who was the guy that escorted you last night?"

I went still.

So mom saw me last night.

I tilted my head upward to meet her dark chocolate orbs. "A-ah…he's an acquaintance of mine…" then I went back to my foods.

"Hmm…is that so?" I could guess that mom's doing her signature-thinking pose.

I nodded in respond.

"He's handsome."

I choked

"Huh?!" I could clearly feel my face heated and my heart raced, which I didn't know why. "Gosh, please mom," didn't know what to say, I went back to my foods.

"Why are you so nervous, darling?" she smirked devilishly.

Without looking at her, I retorted, "I'm not."

"I see," she chuckled.

"He's not handsome!" I childishly pointed out as I shoved a full-spoon of cereal into my mouth and chewed it. "He's annoying."

"Well, if you say so," mom then turned on her heel and went toward the pantry to grab a glass of orange juice.

I took the last bite of my breakfast happily. As I drank my milk, I glanced at the red clock that was hanging near the pantry. It was already about 07.45. I put the already empty glass on the table and grabbed my bag and proceeded to leave the dining room. "I'm taking my leave, mom. See you later!" I went toward my mom and gave her a brief kiss on her cheek.

"Be careful, Emi-cchi." She waved at me as I opened the dining room's door and left.

* * *

><p>I was standing in front of the class as I waited for the teacher to call me. I could hear her voice from here, and she was telling the class that they had got a new friend—which was me. I looked down to my skirt to check whether it was still in its good form or not. Actually, I did that because I was nervous as hell. After all, I had never done something like introducing myself in front of the class, <strong>alone<strong>.

Suddenly, the sliding door was opened and there popped the head of the homeroom teacher of the class. She was small—compared to me—and she had these beautiful big brown eyes. Her skin was fair and she had black and wavy short hair. "You can introduce yourself now." She smiled nicely and let me in.

As I stepped my feet in front of the class and faced them, my heart started to beat faster than before. Their eyes were on me and some of them were whispering to each other. Some of the boys were also smiling.

Oh wait, no.

They were _smirking_.

I looked down to my skirt again and my head started to get dizzy. I shut my eyes tightly as I tried to make myself mentally prepared for the introduction. I had got to do this!

I looked up to see my future classmates and began to speak when suddenly, we heard a banging sound on the sliding door.

All of us turned our heads toward the door in unison.

"Sorry I'm late…." A mocha haired girl revealed herself as she rubbed her forehead and opened the sliding door at the same time. She stepped her foot forward and began to walk toward the teacher. "Hehehe…may I sit, Sensei?" she asked nicely as she kept rubbing her forehead.

She….She….She was beautiful!

She looked like a living bisque doll and she just too gorgeous to be true! Her attitude was like a real princess and her voice was sweet and soothing. She had big and round green eyes and healthy fair skin. She also had short mocha colored hair with some big curls. Her face was perfectly shaped, so did her slender body. She was quite tall, compared to the other girls, but not as tall as me.

I was a 'Giant' after all.

After finished talking with the teacher, she threw her gaze toward me. I gulped as I stared into her emerald orbs.

She was too cute that I wanted to kidnap her.

Seriously.

"He..he…" she smiled nicely toward me and then dashed toward her desk.

Dammit, I wanted to hug her…..

Suddenly, I could feel a tap on my shoulder and I reflexively turned my head around. "Please introduce yourself." The teacher said with a smile on her petite face.

I turned my head around to gaze toward my future classmates. I was still feeling nervous but somehow, after looking at the bisque-girl, all of my nervousness was gone and replaced by confidence. It was because she smiled nicely toward me and whispered 'good luck' with a cute blink added by the end.

I took a deep breath and forced my voice to come out. "M-My name is Emily Eglantine. I transferred here from Shinjuku because of my father's job. Please take care of me." I ended my introduction with a bow.

Suddenly, a boy raised his hand and asked me a question, "Your surname is unusual and so is your name. Are you a foreigner?"

"A-ah…I'm a mixed blood. I'm half Japanese and half French. My Father is French." I explained carefully.

And then a girl raised her hand. "Do you have any siblings?"

"I do have a little sister, her name is Cara."

Then another cute-looking-but-I-believed-he-was-a-ladies'-man-type raised his hand. "Do you have a boyfriend or someone you like?" he asked playfully.

My face expression turned stoic after hearing his silly question. "No. Please, no." I answered flatly and he looked somewhat disappointed with my instant rejection.

"Okay…okay…that's enough, guys. You can ask her later. Now we have to continue yesterday's lesson." She turned her head toward me. "You may sit wherever you like, Eglantine-san."

I nodded briefly and looked around the class to find an empty seat. There were two empty seats—one in the back and one beside the bisque girl. Of course I took the seat beside that cute girl, I wanted to get to know her.

I walked toward the seat, sit there quietly, and hung my bag on the hanger under the desk. We were having math lesson now so I opened my bag and took out my math notebook and textbook. I was busying with my things when suddenly, I felt someone tugging my sleeve lightly. I turned my head around and caught the bisque girl was smiling at me. "Hey! My name is Ramona Mashiro. I hope we can be good friends."

I stared at her in amazement.

She really was a living doll.

"A-Ah…I'm Emily, you can call me by my first name." I reached her petite hand and shook it carefully—afraid that I would break her fragile-looking hand. "I'm looking forward to be your friend too." I gave my nicest smile toward her.

"Eglantine-san, Mashiro-san, please pay attention. This part's really important and it's going to be on the test." The teacher said as she pouted cutely.

"Sorry, ma'am…" we replied in unison and chuckled.

* * *

><p>The bell had rung and it was break time. I took out my cell phone and glanced at the screen just to find nothing on it. I thought Kanra, Setton or Tanaka Taro would ask me about my first day in school, since they were my only caring friends, yet.<p>

Or they were not….

"Haaah~" I exhaled as I thought about it.

Suddenly, my sleeve was being tugged again for the second time this day. I turned my head around just to find the exactly same person as the one who tugged my sleeve earlier in the morning. I stared right into her emerald hues and asked, "What's wrong?" as nice as I could.

She stood up from her seat and tidied her skirt quietly. "Emily-chan, can I eat my lunch with you?" she then took her lunch box with her and dragged her chair to my desk without waiting for my answer.

This girl….was….quite something….

"A-Ah…sure…" I tidied my messy desk and left my phone on it.

"Where's your bento?" She asked with her small-sweet voice.

"Huh? Ah…I didn't bring one…." I scratched my not itchy head.

In a sudden movement, she stood up, grabbed my hand and dragged me along with her. "We need to buy you a lunch!" she said as she walked fast toward the cafeteria with me tagging along behind her. "I bet the cafeteria isn't so crowded anymore."

I only stared at her in confusion. Was she always like this? Was she always cared about another person like this?

If it was a yes, then she really was an angel.

After we passed some rooms and corridors, we finally arrived at the now-not-so-crowded cafeteria. The bisque girl quickly took some steps forward and continued to walk toward one of the food stations in there. She was walking toward a food station that sold bentos.

"Excuse me, can I have one Salmon Bento?" she ordered something for me, which surprisingly was the same as what I was going to order. She then took the bento and paid it. Before I could protest, she turned her head toward me and raised her forefinger. "You can pay it later." And then she looked back to the old lady behind the cashier and took the change.

We hurried back to our class and after we arrived, we quickly got back to our seats and ate our lunches together in silence.

After we finished eating, she tidied her lunch box quietly and so did I. After finished doing so, she folded her arms and put them on the desk and began to speak, "So, Emily-chan, where did you go to school in Shinjuku?"

I blinked twice in surprise and then answered, "It's a boarding school. Saint Ursula High School."

"Whoa! It's a school for rich people! So you're a princess…"

_It was you, the one who was a princess, Ramona…_

"N-No…I'm absolutely not. I'm a normal girl." I forced a smile that I bet looked awful.

"Hmm… I'm a transfer student as well." She put her small chin on fists. "I was transferred last week." She added with a smile. "I was transferred from Kyoto."

"Oooh…"

And after that, our conversation was cut by the ringing sound of the school bell.

* * *

><p>'Ramona's POV'<p>

As the last bell rung, I tidied my stuffs and put them back into my school bag. With a command from our class' president, we stood up and bowed to the teacher in unison. After that, I lifted my bag and hung it on my shoulder. I turned my head to the jet-black haired girl beside me. "Emily-chan, do you want to go home together?"

"Huh? Okay." She then lifted her bag and hung it on her shoulder. "Let's go." She said as she walked side by side with me.

This girl—Emily Eglantine—was the new student in my new class. She looked like a model with her height and she was beyond beautiful. Her skin was very pale and her eyes were crimson colored.

For a brief second, I thought she was a vampire.

But she suited it.

She was cold, but I knew she was kind. And she was a genius too! She could solve all high-level physics problems without having to think about them first. The same way went to math and chemistry. She really was something.

And I wanted to know more about her.

"Emily-chan, are you free tomorrow? Can you help me with my math homework?"

"Of course," she answered flatly.

"Okay. Right after school ends, we'll go straight to my house."

"Hmmm. That's cool." She gave another flat answer.

Not wanting to give up, I started a new conversation. "What kind of food do you like?" I asked her as I stared right into her crimson hues, hoping she would reply my stare.

She moved her head and looked into my eyes. "I like cakes, especially chocolate cakes. And I love salmon."

_She looked me back! Yes!_

"Aaah~ then I chose the right bento for your lunch today!." I cheered joyfully.

She looked somewhat amused with my words, which made me happy as well. I really wanted to see her smile again. She was even more beautiful with a smile on her face.

I wanted to make Emily-chan happy because I knew she would be my most precious friend.

After we arrived at the front yard, I spotted crowds of girls looking at someone who was standing near the school gate. They were whispering and eyeing him with blushes on both of their cheeks.

Curios, I moved my head to find a spot where I could look at him clearly.

Ah, there he was.

It was a skinny man with raven hair and normal fair skin. His eyes were deep red and he wore furry jacket. He looked creepy, but he was cute enough.

After some seconds passed, finally I realized that Emily was no longer by my side. I turned my head around and found her stood still with wide opened eyes that were looking at the man on the gate. She looked even paler than before. Did she know him?

"Emily-chan, what's—"

"I'm sorry, Ramona-san! But I have to go!" she then ran to the other side of school building and vanished from my sight ever so quickly.

Suddenly, I felt a hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned around just to find the raven-haired man stood right behind me and his face was so close to mine. I took some steps backward and clutched the bag straps with both of my hands in a nervous manner. "C-Can I help you?" I asked him politely.

"Hmm… I need to talk with your friend, Emily Eglantine-san." He told me with a smile.

So Emily-chan knew him. But why did she run away? Maybe he was someone she despised? Or maybe she was too nervous to meet him so she decided to run away instead? Oh that wasn't correct, she looked pale after she saw him after all. So maybe he was someone she was afraid of? So he was that dangerous?! Oh my, I couldn't let someone like him got near Emily-chan!

"I'm sorry, but it seems like she has something to do so you can talk to her later."

_Or never._

"Is that so? Aaah~ too bad~ I really want to talk to her~" he shrugged and pouted childishly.

"If that is all, please excuse me," without waiting for his response, I walked passing him toward the gate and to my house. I didn't want to look back, because if I did, he might ask me again. I continued to walk in quick paces.

After I felt I had walked far enough, I turned my head around and was shock to find the raven-haired man stood behind me with a devilish smirk. I quickly turned away and continued my walk when suddenly, I felt my arm being pulled back by him.

Couldn't keep my balance, I fell back and bumped onto his body.

"Ah~I'm sorry, but I really need to—"

"Like I said, she has something to do!" I shook my hand in order to release his grip but he was just too strong. I growled and glared at him in response. "Leave me alone!" I continued to struggle.

"IIIIIZZZAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAA!"

When I turned my head around to search for the source of the loud voice, I found a big trashcan was flying toward me.

What.

At the next second, I found myself lying flat on my stomach on the ground because the raven-haired man pushed me and in the end, the trashcan hit the wall.

I stared at the now shapeless trashcan in horror.

My whole body shook in fear

It was just…

HOW?

HOW DID IT HAPPEN?

"Shizu-chan~ it's not good to interfere someone when they are talking~"

I turned my body around slowly and struggled to prop myself. There was a blond haired bartender, wearing a blue tinted sunglass and he looked like a beast. There were veins on his hands and forehead and his skin was somewhat red for he was really angry. He looked very displeased with the raven-haired presence.

"IT IS GOOD WHEN IT IS YOU!" he growled. "LEAVE IKEBUKURO, NOW!"

"My…my…" he moved his red orbs to mine. I froze in response.

Suddenly, a smirk appeared on his face. "Okay then. See you later, Ramona Mashiro-san~" he then hopped away childishly toward a narrow street and vanished.

By the way, HOW DID HE KNOW MY NAME?!

"Oy, are you okay?"

I turned my head quickly and found the blond bartender stood beside me with an outstretched hand. His current expression was calm but I was still afraid of him so I decided to stay where I was—lying on the ground. "I-I-I'm o-okay…"I told him as I tried to stand by myself.

"Give me your hand,"

I froze at his words. My eyes widened in fear and my lips were trembling. I forced my head to shake even for the slightest. "I-I'm okay. I can s-stand by myself.." I lifted a hand to him and tried to stand by myself again.

Suddenly he pulled my hand that was lifted to him and brought me to my feet in one movement. Because of that sudden action, I didn't get to balance myself first and ended up falling onto him and he caught me with both of his hands. I looked up to see his expression and hoped that he wasn't mad because I stumbled toward him.

"Are you really okay?" he asked me without giving any hint of anger.

Instead, he looked somewhat….charming…

His mocha eyes stared deep into my emerald ones with worries and calmness at the same time. His touch was gentle and I felt secured by it. He also looked beautiful under the sunlight and before I knew it, I was hypnotized with his appearance.

"Oy, can you stand up?"

I snapped back to reality after hearing his voice. "I-I'm sorry," I tried to stand up by my own and bowed respectfully to him after that. "Thank you for holding me."

He ruffled his blond hair and hummed at me as his response. "Why did that flea talk to you? Are you his acquaintance? "

"Fle…a?"

"That black haired man."

My lips formed a circle, as I understood what he meant. "I don't know him. But he wanted something from my friend."

Without changing his expression, he asked me a very shocking question, "Does your friend have jet-black long and straight hair?"

"Huh?! How did you—"

"RAMONA-SAN!" I and the blond bartender turned our heads around as we heard someone called my name and I spotted Emily-chan running toward the two of us and looking all panicky. "Are you okay? I-I'm sorry I ran just like that." She said as she tried to catch her breath, both hands on her knees and head faced down.

I slowly reached her upper arms and caressed them to calm her down. "I'm okay, Emily-chan. By the way, who's that raven haired man?"

Emily-chan didn't answer me right away for she was still struggling with her breathing pace. After calmed down for a bit, she looked up to my eyes and answered, "I honestly don't know who he is, but I've met him once and I have a bad feeling about him."

"Bad feeling?"

"Yeah. I don't know how to explain it but it's just like that." She said as she faced to the ground again for a moment before straightening her slender body.

"Yeah, you better keep away from him."

Both Emily-chan and I turned our heads toward the forgotten blond bartender.

Yeah, he was still there.

And I kind of…forget that he was still there…

"Why? Is he that dangerous?" Emily-chan asked the blond bartender casually.

_Wait_.

"W-Wait!" I—unintentionally—raised my voice and made the two people in front of me turned their heads toward me.

And the two of them looked at me in silence as if waiting for me to continue.

How embarrassing!

Forgetting how embarrassing it was, I pulled Emily-chan's sleeve so that her ear was close to my lips and she could hear my voice clearly. "Do you know this guy, Emily-chan?" right after I finished my sentence, she straightened her tall figure back and answered me, "Yeah," she crossed her arms. "He's Shizuo Heiwajima. He's…." She pointed him with her thumb as she looked like she was struggling with something. And then she continued, "An acquaintance of mine." Doubtfully.

"Am I?" he threw his gaze toward the crowds as he avoided Emily-chan's annoyed stare. "Are you?" she asked him sarcastically with an annoyed smirk on her pale face.

And he only shrugged.

"A-Ah…Heiwajima-san, why is that raven haired man dangerous?" I asked him, trying to break the tension between them.

Which I believed I was wrong to say that it was full of tension.

"Huh?" he scratched his head and he looked….cool doing that….

Oh god….

"Well, he's a psycho." He then turned his head and looked me in the eyes. "Just keep away from that creature." And then he moved his eyes to Emily-chan's. "Okay?"

Both of us nodded in unison.

"Well then, see you later." He said it as he turned his back to us, waved his hand and walked toward the crowds.

_Aaah…too bad…_

_Eh?_

"Ramona-san, let's go." Emily-chan wrapped an arm around me as she started to walk. I followed beside her.

We walked side by side soundlessly. It seemed like both of us were busy with our own thoughts. I bet Emily-chan was thinking about the raven-haired man who was suspected to be her stalker. She was a genius so I believed she had some escaping plans in her head. Even though I also believed that he was someone hard to avoid, but I believed Emily-chan could make it. It was Emily-chan after all.

But there was a problem with my thought.

I was thinking about Heiwajima-san.

Well, it wasn't like I wanted to think about him, but I couldn't stop thinking about him. Every time his face popped in my head, my heart started to beat fast. My face was also hot and I started to feel uneasy. He was so charming that I couldn't delete his picture from my mind.

This couldn't be real…

I stopped my feet as I couldn't think properly and after some seconds, Emily-chan realized that I wasn't beside her anymore and stopped her feet too. She went near me and asked, "Are you okay, Ramona-san?" with full of worries.

I looked up to meet her beautiful crimson colored orbs and right after she saw my face, her eyes widened. "What's wrong?! Why is your face red?!" she asked blatantly, not realizing that her question made me more embarrassed.

I lifted my hands up and covered my now-really-red face. "I-I-I'm okay! It's just….I'm sorry if this sounds weird but,…" I stopped for a few seconds to prepare my courage in admitting the thing that made me like this.

_Oh god…_

After I felt I had had enough courage to say it, I slowly lowered my hands and continued,

"I think I like Heiwajima-san."

* * *

><p>'Emily's POV'<p>

"I think I like Heiwajima-san."

_Huh?_

_Ramona…she…._

"You…like Heiwajima-san?" I unconsciously asked what she had told me.

She looked nervous and was very cute. She struggled to hide her blushing face with her hands but I was still able to see it. And what was interesting was somehow I could visibly see her heart beat fast through her chest.

_So she was serious…_

"Y-yes…" She finally answered me without looking at my eyes.

_So cute._

I really liked it when someone likes someone. It made me happy. It made me happy to see someone being happy because of 'love'.

I really did.

But this time, it was different.

I didn't know, but it was different.

Something didn't feel right.

But I didn't know!

I looked back to the mocha haired girl in front of me; maybe I could get some clues by looking at her current expression.

She was still blushing.

_Aaah…she looked really cute when she blushed._

I really wanted her to keep blushing like that…

"How about I introduce you to him?"

_Why did it sound wrong?_

"Maybe I could get him to like you back,"

_Why did it feel weird?_

"And then hopefully he would ask you out."

_Why couldn't I stop myself from talking?!_

I forcefully stopped my lips and zipped it like I wouldn't unzip it anymore. I unconsciously held my breath and waited for her response.

A part of me hoped she wouldn't accept my offer.

_Why Emily, why?_

Ramona stared at me as if in shock and after that, she gave something that made me…disappointed.

A gaze full of excitement.

_No…_

"That's a great idea! But are you sure I can do it? You know, making him notice me…." She tucked some curly strands of her hair to the back of her ear as she asked me sheepishly. There were pink shades on both of her soft-looking cheeks and she looked more beautiful than ever.

_She looked really happy…_

I wanted her to always be happy.

She was my very first friend and my most precious one.

That was why, I didn't want to see even a single tear streamed down on her beautifully sculpted face.

"Yeah, of course! I will help you no matter what."

_Even though it felt wrong._

"Emily-chan…." She said my name with a slightly trembled voice as she covered her mouth with both of her hands. Her eyes were glazy with tears and her cheeks were still cherry colored.

"E-Eh?! Why are you crying?! Have I made any mistakes? I'm so sorry!" I said to her as I tried to calm her down and to prevent her tears from falling.

I had promised, remember?

She gracefully shook her head. "No.." she wiped her teary eyes. "I'm very happy, Emily-chan. Thank you very much…" she moved forward and wrapped her arms around me. "Really, thank you…" and then she ended her sentence with something that made me extremely happy.

"You are my precious friend…."

* * *

><p>Ramona and I continued to walk after that and after we arrived at a certain road, we separated and bid farewell to each other. I continued to walk alone toward my house with some weird feelings in my chest. I felt….I didn't know how to explain it but it was something….indescribable.<p>

Yeah that was why I couldn't explain it.

But somehow I felt unmotivated to do everything.

Was it because Ramona liked Shizuo? If that was the reason, then why? Why did I feel like this? Why did I feel unmotivated because of that?

Ah maybe it was because I was jealous.

Jealous that Ramona liked someone other than me.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of chapter 2.<strong>

**Correct me if i'm wrong or something and please tell me what you think about this ff/chapter.**

**I will try my best to update this ff more often:)**

**See you later!**


End file.
